


Unexpected Pleasures After Work

by ohtorialumna



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtorialumna/pseuds/ohtorialumna
Summary: Exhausted from a day's hard work at idoling, Arisu tries to unwind in the office with a good book, but thoughts of Fumika distract her into a very different unwinding activity.





	Unexpected Pleasures After Work

It had already been a long and exhausting day for Arisu, and the moment she slid open the door to the agency’s lounge, she immediately regretted her decision. All the other idols were milling around the table where Chihiro had thoughtfully laid out some snacks to refresh their energy before they went back out to do whatever they had scheduled for the evening. Arisu softly greeted the room as she shut the door behind her and walked as quickly as she could to the quiet corner of the room, with her favorite chair.

She collapsed into the chair, letting out a sigh of relief, leaning back into the softness, taking a moment to relish not having to deal with lessons again today. She scanned the room, looking for Fumika in case she’d gotten pulled into the crowd around the snacks, but she didn’t see her, and her heart sank a little. She’d been looking forward to seeing her all day, her soft laugh, her warm smile, the way she’d lean down to speak to her, treating her to the curvature of her brea—

A shiver went down her spine as she thought about how soft Fumika’s breasts would feel pressed into her, and Arisu slapped her cheeks a couple times. Bad enough to remember all the nights she’d buried her face into a pillow and pretended that it was Fumika’s breasts; worse to get lost in the thought where everyone could see her. If she was going to get this distracted already, there was only one thing she could do: she pulled out her tablet and opened it up to the book she’d been reading, and lost herself in the words.

…Or not. She couldn’t get comfortable. Even the slightest motion made her think of Fumika’s hands, Fumika’s hair, Fumika’s lips…

Arisu sighed and closed out her book. With all these thoughts of Fumika floating around her head, she wasn’t going to accomplish any serious reading. There was only one option left to her.

Her eyes glanced up. Everyone was still preoccupied with the snacks and the conversation way on the other side of the room. She didn’t like the idea, but there was only one way to deal with it when she felt this particular longing.

It was shameful how fast the browser knew her favorite fanfic site—two letters and there it was. Arisu felt her cheeks burn—no one was here, but she usually only read this at home. In bed. Under the covers. She really wasn’t used to the feelings she’d felt since she met Fumika. Love, even this childish puppy crush, wasn’t something she thought she’d ever feel, and the feeling stubbornly refused to fade away when she tried to block it out with a book.

A ping made her jump, even though it was just a notification from the site. Turning the volume off, she poked at it—her favorite author had an update! And it was her favorite couple from her favorite mystery series, the one where Akari was a young detective just learning the ropes and Fuyuko was the experienced officer who helped her. So much like her and Fumika…

Arisu didn’t even read the title before she clicked it open, letting herself get lost in the words. She’d turned up her nose at most of the stuff she’d tried to read, but this one author just seemed to get it, giving Akari a character that matched hers and let her easily slip inside. Sure, the writing was sketchy, but she just didn’t care when it made her feel so alive.

The opening was wonderful—Akari and Fuyuko were using their day off to have a date, do fun things, kiss a little, go home to make dinner—that sort of romantic thing that always felt off in the books she read, but here made her feel so desperately needful of the love and attention she’d shunned off elsewhere. She lost herself in these feelings, letting everything fall in and through her, wondering how it would feel if Fumika did things for her, like fix a dinner for her, kiss her on the lips, letting her hand reach up and grasp a breast.

Wait.  
Arisu looked up from her tablet, her face burning red. She hadn’t meant to open this here, not in the wide-open space of the agency’s office, where everyone milled around talking about their days. It was from her favorite author, but she hadn’t looked at the tags, and now all she could think about was how loud every single breath she took was, the sound of her thighs shifting on the chair beneath her. She was off in her favorite quiet corner—no one was near her—but she was convinced that everyone saw, everyone felt, everyone knew the thought simmering behind her eyes, the thought of soft fingers sliding along her—

She cut the thought off short, and slid a finger along the tablet, looking for the back button—this was bad, she never let herself feel like this anywhere but the safe confines of home, tucked into bed—but she brushed the screen and the page scrolled up, telling her that after the soft touch of Fuyuko’s fingers on Akari’s nipples came the soft, wet touch of lips to the nape of Akari’s neck. She squeaked, feeling the sensation mirrored on her own body, and immediately scanned the room to see if anyone had noticed. Everyone was too busy talking to notice the quiet girl in the corner.

She sighed softly in relief, and shifted to get more comfortable in the chair. Maybe this was okay, she thought—no one was noticing, and she certainly wasn't about to do what she did at home—

Too late, she realized she’d thought of what she did at home, the way her hand felt between her legs at night as she lost herself in thinking about all the ways she wanted Fumika to touch her, to kiss her, to whisper “I love you” as she melted in her hands, and the way her thighs slipped against one another sent a familiar jolt through her body. She shifted again, two, three times, feeling her her favorite pair of strawberry panties moisten with each movement of her thighs.

She bit down on her lip to keep the sounds inside, keeping a careful eye on the idols busy being sociable across the room. She felt acutely aware of every sound she made, every soft creak the chair made as she kept her thighs rubbing back and forth. She couldn’t do this here, she told herself, feeling every disapproving gaze that she was sure was being cast her way even as she knew no one was watching her. And even though she’d told herself she was trying to stop, she’d already given in; she stopped her legs moving for moments at a time, but then she thought of Fumika’s gentle touch on her, mirroring how Fuyuko was touching Akari, those fingers sliding along her breasts and down between her legs, rubbing her soft stiffness, the wet kisses and soft nibbles on her neck…

She couldn’t bear to stop, and she couldn’t bear to continue, and she could just feel herself letting go, feeling the shame wash over her even as she bit down harder on her lip to stop from moaning, even as her hands gripped her tablet tighter to stop them from instinctively reaching between her legs to help things along. She had only her thighs, wet with her arousal, keeping that steady pace that threatened to overtake the remaining bits of her sensibility and pride. Her eyes closed—she’d finally reached the part where Akari had enjoyed release under Fuyuko’s hands, and she couldn’t stop herself relaxing into the flow more and more, thinking about what she desperately wanted Fumika to do to her, with her, to feel her warmth and breath and softness against her skin as she climaxed—

—Oh.

She bit down hard on her lip to keep the cry pinned in her mouth as she trembled in release, her legs clenching together, her body pressing deeper into the soft chair. She let herself rest in the bliss for only a few seconds before remembering where she was, peeking over the tablet and hoping no one saw her deep blush of embarrassment.

But still no one looked her way; she’d been completely ignored the whole time, all the other idols carrying on about whatever they carried on about. She’d done it, somehow—the thought of what she’d just done brought a deeper sense of embarrassment and shame to her, mixed with…pride? Was she proud of this? No, she couldn't and shouldn't be, but she felt it nonetheless, the childish sense of having gotten away with something wrong, something she should be rightly punished for.

Relief flooded her as she vowed never to let herself get into a situation like that again, and she let herself make noise again, a soft sigh as she swiped the fic away and leaned back in her chair, stretching, releasing some of the leftover tension, gazing at the soft smiling face of Fumika…

Arisu yelped in surprise, horrified. How long had she been there? Arisu was sure she’d been as quiet as she could have been, but Fumika was the quietest person she knew, capable of appearing in a room and finishing half a book before you even noticed she was there. Had she seen what was on her screen? Or, worse, had she seen…?

The blush came back to her face as she stared, mortified, into Fumika’s eyes. “Did…I…you…” she sputtered, unable to form even a coherent sentence.

Fumika only raised a single finger to her lips, as if to quiet her, and then lowered it down to Arisu’s. “I won’t tell,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss Arisu on the forehead. She pulled her finger away and smiled one last time before settling down in the chair across from Arisu, opening her book exactly like she always did, tucking that strand of hair behind her ear as she riffled through the pages to find her bookmark.

Arisu stared, still unable to process. What had Fumika seen? She still felt the older girl’s touch on her lips, and she trusted her, but…what had she seen? And how did she feel about it? The few feet between them yawned open with every anxious worry, even though she felt like she’d just gotten closer to Fumika.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Fumika had already gotten lost in her book with no way to pull her out, and Arisu knew exactly how easy it is to get lost in a good story.


End file.
